Heart Beat
by FMAfletch
Summary: When Satsuki comes out and Shou is the only one who can stop him, what will happen when Shou's heart starts giving him problems?  I promise the story is better than the summary! :D R&R


Oh my gosh, I just started watching this show the other day and it's GREAT! WAHHHHHHHHH!

*cough*

This pairing caught my attention especially. X3

Natsuki/SatsukiXShou and yes, this is yaoi/shounen-ai, (or, at least, HEAVILY implied!) If you do not like reading those types of things, please refrain from reading this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Uta no Prince-sama_. It's wayy too adorable. :3

* * *

><p><em>This is bad<em>, the small blonde thought as his best friend tossed a classroom desk into the nearby wall. The desk split in half. _This is really bad!_ Sho gripped the glasses in his hand even tighter. Natsuki wasn't aware of his actions anymore. Satsuki had taken over.

Sho has no idea what caused him to take his glasses off in the middle of class. Maybe he felt the need to clean them. Maybe he got knocked over and they fell off. Hell, maybe he fell asleep and hit his head on his desk! Regardless of the reason, Shou had to stop him.

_Thank god all of the other students are out of the room..._He thought, taking a small step forward. Shou's heart skipped a beat as one of the floorboards creaked, causing the taller blonde to turn to face his smaller friend. Satsuki narrowed his emerald green eyes.

"Satsuki," Shou said, hoping that his determination showed more than his fear. Satsuki glowered at him, and before Shou could react, the tall blonde advanced and pinned him against the wall. Shou desperately tried to regain his breath as the sudden impact knocked the wind out of him, but Satsuki would have none of it as he lifted Shou up by the front of his shirt.

"You." he growled, raising the young teen up so their eyes could meet, Shou's feet dangling. Shou gritted his teeth and quickly moved his arm with the glasses in an attempt to force them on Satsuki's face in order to revert him back to his childhood friend. But Satsuki was too fast and, with his free hand, pinned Shou's wrist against the wall. Shou let out a small gasp at the force of Satsuki's move and turned, glaring.

"A glare doesn't suit you," Satsuki said, mockingly.

"Shut up," Shou snapped, his look intensifying, "and let me go!" Shou's heart thudded loudly in his ears as he attempted to fidget out of the iron-like grip. It's so rare that he's this close to Satsuki, let alone Natsuki. The mix of his desires and fears were messing with his head and making his cheeks flush. Satsuki ignored his demand and, if anything, moved in closer.

"You're so annoying," he growled again, low in his throat. Satsuki's hot breath tickled Shou's skin and he couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks. Satsuki had Natsuki's face, his body, his hair, even his eyes. But the way he was talking to him now...It was in no way his Natsuki.

"You don't realize what you to do him," Satsuki whispered, his lips hovering over Shou's. Shou shivered, but whether it was from fear or Satsuki's breath he wasn't sure. Satsuki unzipped Shou's jacket and slowly moved his advance to Shou's neck, where his lips lingered just an inch away.

"D-don't..." Shou pleaded, nervously fidgeting. His breath came in short gasps as his heart began to race from the heat that radiated off of Satsuki's body. Satsuki stopped his advance completely and the atmosphere became darker...colder. Satsuki's eyes quickly turned to anger, as if he remembered something. He roughly forced Shou to meet his piercing gaze.

"It's because you would rather spend time with _her_, wouldn't you?" he asked, shoving Shou against the wall again. Shou coughed, his heart still racing as dread began to flood his mind of the night before.

_"Hey~ Shou-chan? Would you like to go to the park with me tomorrow? I promise it'll be a lot of fun!" Natsuki said, twirling around his side of the dorm room they share, "I could even dress you up if you'd like!" he grinned widely and padded over to Shou who was sitting on his bed in his pajamas, painting his nails. Natsuki smiled more and tilted his head, reaching his arms out to his friend._

_ Shou jumped up and almost dropped the nail polish. "N-no WAY! You aren't dressing me up in a weird outfit and taking me out in public!" Natsuki had just laughed and picked Shou up by his arms, twirling him once as if they were dancing._

_ "Aw, come on, Shou-chan~" he said, laughing as the short blonde crashed into his chest, "You'll look so cute!" he laughed, twirling him again, "Although, you always look cute to me, Shou-chan." The seriousness in Natsuki's tone caused Shou's cheeks to flush. He looked up at his best friend and tried to struggle out of his grip._

_ "N-no way!" Shou said, eliciting another laugh from him. Natsuki twirled him once more and grinned as the younger boy stuttered and stammered. "I-I'M MEETING WITH HARUKA AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Shou cried loudly, his eyes tightly closed, a blush dusting his features. Natsuki froze and his smile seemed to falter a little. Shou opened his eyes and looked up at his friend._

_ "Is that so?" he asked after a moment, letting go of Shou's arms. Shou nodded and rubbed his wrists. "Oh, well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Natsuki said, crossing back to his side of the room. "Have lots of fun," he said, flopping down on his bed and showing his back to his best friend._

_ "Y-yeah..." Shou said, turning off the light._

Shou closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard. Why was it getting so hard for him to breathe? Shou could feel Satsuki's glare intensify as he squeezed Shou's wrist tighter. The glasses slipped out of his sweating hand and fell to the ground.

"Dammit," Shou whispered, looking down at where the glasses fell. He felt his chest tighten. _How am I going to get him to revert back to Natsuki now?_ He thought desperately. Satsuki grabbed Shou's shirt with both hands and held him at face level once more. _Damn, why is it so hard to breathe?_

"I should punish you for ignoring my question," Satsuki glared, his grip tightening, "I should hurt you for hurting him!" Satsuki punched the wall next to Shou's head, leaving a large dent in the plaster. Shou felt his heart race and he started to feel dizzy. He slowly looked up and tried to focus on Satsuki's face, his vision blurring.

"But you won't..." he said quietly, trying to take slow, deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "Natsuki...he wouldn't hurt me..." his voice sounded far off as the tightness in his chest started to become unbearable, "So...I know you won't..." he smiled weakly and Satsuki's eyes widened. Shou was drenched in sweat and his hair clung to his forehead. His breath came in shallow gasps.

"Shou...?" Satsuki asked, slowly releasing the boy and setting him on the ground softly. But Shou quickly fell to his knees and doubled over in pain, holding his chest. Satsuki knelt down in front of him, all forms of aggression gone. "Shou! What's wrong?" he asked, holding the boy's shoulders.

"My...chest...it hurts..." Shou gasped out, clutching his body as another wave of pain hit him. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. Tears stung his eyes and all sense of reality seemed to disappear, only being replaced by the white hot pain of his body. He felt cold and scared, holding himself tightly as another wave hit him. _Someone...Please! Help me..._ "N-Natsuki..." he whimpered, shivering.

"Shou-chan!" he heard an anxious voice say. Shou looked up between gasps and saw Natsuki with his glasses on, staring back at him. His usual smile was replaced with fear and worry. Natsuki slowly stroked the younger blonde's hair away from his eyes.

"Natsuki..." Shou whispered, relief showing in his eyes as Natsuki rested his hand on Shou's shoulder. Shou smiled a little more and was about to lean into him when another wave of intense pain hit him again. He cried out and doubled over once more, grabbing onto Natsuki's sleeve. Several tears escaped from his eyes as he closed them again.

"Shou-chan! What is it? What's wrong?" his friend asked, distraught.

"My chest..." he murmured, his grip on Natsuki's sleeve tightening, "It...It hurts...I can't breathe..." he whispered, his breath coming in short, quick gasps. Natsuki quickly pulled the teen's jacket off to relieve some of the pressure and pulled him into his arms without a second thought. He simultaneously pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the hospital.

Shou could barely hear Natsuki's voice over the sound of his heart beat thudding in his ears. He gripped Natsuki's shirt tightly and cried out again as he was struck with pain once more. He didn't even try to stop the tears as he buried his head into Natsuki's chest. Natsuki whispered something in his ear, but Shou couldn't understand a word of it. After a moment, Shou was vaguely aware that Natsuki had picked him up and was carrying him. _I wonder if I look like a little kid..._he thought before another shock of pain hit him, this time harder than ever before. He screamed and clutched Natsuki's shirt tightly, his knuckles turning white. He heard Natsuki say his name, (or did he imagine it?) and slipped slowly into the darkness.

~oOoOo~

Shou groggily opened his eyes, the pain in his chest gone. He blinked slowly and found himself staring at the ceiling of a hospital room. His eyes felt puffy, as if he had been crying, and he took a deep breath to try and clear the fuzziness out of his head.

"Shou-chan!" he heard his friend cry. Shou turned his head slightly, aggravating his sore muscles, to see the beaming relief of Natsuki Shinomiya. His best friend ran over and held his hand gently, stroking it with his thumb. His tone became more caring as he asked his next question. "How are you feeling...?"

"I'm fine!" Shou said, smiling at him with his best convincing smile. He tried to sit up but his muscles screamed in protest, causing him to flinch. Natsuki stood up and slowly pushed him back down.

"The doctor said you'd be fine, but j-just rest for a bit, okay?" Natsuki said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on top of Shou's in an attempt to comfort him.

"Y-yeah..." Shou sighed, squeezing Natsuki's hand lightly. They sat there in awkward silence for a while, Natsuki lightly stroking his hand and Shou staring off at the door to the room. Neither of them looked at each other until Natsuki spoke again.

"You were going to go to the hospital after school today, weren't you?" he said, staring straight into his friend's eyes.

"W-what?" Shou stuttered, the sudden question catching him off guard.

"You weren't going to spend time with Haruka," he said slowly, "You were coming here for a check up. Your doctor told me." his eyes looked deeply into Shou's baby blue ones. "Were you ever planning on telling me about your heart condition?" Natsuki said. Shou felt his stomach do a flip and averted Natsuki's gaze. The pain and mixed up feelings he saw in those emerald green eyes were cutting him deeply. _I really should have told him..._ he thought, squeezing Natsuki's hand again.

"I didn't want you to treat me differently..." he said after a while, "We've been friends for so long that-"

"That you didn't think I needed to know?" Natsuki said, anger and pain rising in his voice. He let go of Shou's hand, Shou immediately regretting the choice of his words.

"...Sorry." Shou whispered, still not meeting his friend's eyes. Shou closed his eyes as he felt the weight shift off the bed. _Of course,_ he thought sorrowfully, _Who wouldn't leave after that? I'm such an idiot!_ But the sudden voice in his ear and the sudden warmth startled him, causing him to open his eyes once more.

"What if I lost you?" Natsuki said softly, his voice cracking slightly. Natsuki wrapped his arms around Shou gently, careful to not hurt him after his surgery, and rested his head on his shoulder. "Shou-chan...I don't know what I would do..." Shou blinked slowly, trying to fight back his tears.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki," he whispered, slowly pulling his friend closer to him, one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head, "I'm sorry..." Shou closed his eyes tightly, hugging Natsuki as best he could. After several moments, they broke apart their embrace and Natsuki smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head on Shou's chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Shou asked, blushing slightly.

"Listening to your heart beat," his friend said, smiling softly. Shou blushed a little more and his heart beat just a little bit faster, making Natsuki chuckle.

"Idiot," Shou said. They sat like that until the sun went down.

~oOoOo~

"Hey, Natsuki?" Shou whispered, wondering if his friend was still awake.

"Hmm?" Natsuki didn't shift at all, but he opened his eyes and smiled at his Shou-chan.

"Don't worry about me," he said, looking off into the corner of the floor, "I'll be fine."

"I know," Natsuki said, causing Shou to look over at him, surprised. "You're not a little kid anymore." he said playfully, smiling and poking Shou's blushing cheek, "I know my cute Shou-chan is strong and capable!" he laughed at Shou's angering face. "But," he sat up, his playfulness disappearing for a moment to look deeply into Shou's eyes, "I'm going stay with you, no matter what." Shou's face deepened its blush.

"I-Idiot!" he said, looking away and puffing out his cheeks.

"Yep! I'm an idiot and you're stuck with me~" Natsuki grinned, poking Shou's reddening cheek again with his finger, laughing.

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

Sorry if it got a little bit OOC. ^_^" I really love this couple, so I hope you enjoyed it!

Read and Review, please! I always love feedback. :D


End file.
